


Bi Me A Drink

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Flirting, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Based on an idea/prompt from Tumblr asking for Hen taking the firefam out to a gay bar as a means of getting Eddie and Buck together with lots of flirty Bi!Buck, Jealous and handsy Eddie and some extra twists of my own.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 69
Kudos: 581





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> gaiamax   
Fic idea  
So once a month fire fam go out together, so it’s Hen’s turn to chose where they going. And.... she chooses a gay bar, right so imagine the reactions the guys have. But Buck is like cool, whatever.   
Then when guys start flirting with Buck and he flirts back. Eddie is like super jealous and confused. The squad is also is confused but Buck is like “Oh yeah, I’m bi... didn’t I tell you that”  
And because Eddie is jealous, he gets drunk and because he’s drunk he gets handsy. Buck is like into it too.  
Then Hen is like to the rest of fire fam “pay up”, because she’s won the bet and all of this was her masterminding to get them together

“Scissters?” Eddie says, staring up at the sign that looks somewhere between a pair of legs and scissors. It’s a garish Neon pink, flashing brightly in the dark night.

“It was my turn to pick, this is my favorite bar.” Hen gives him a look before sauntering inside, the rest of the 118 following behind her.

The place is packed with people, some milling around the bar, others sitting at tables talking and laughing, and yet more on a dance floor off to the side.

Chimney and Eddie keep looking around, noticing very quickly that there’s a lot more gay couples in this bar than they’re used to.

“Is this a gay bar?” Chimney whispers to Eddie as they’re ordering drinks.

Or trying to order drinks anyway, Chimney keeps getting ignored.

“I’ve never been in one but, seems like it?” Eddie is looking around, standing behind Chimney who is still tapping his foot and rolling his fingers on the bar top.

“Hello?” No one answers Chim, ignoring him in favor of waiting on other patrons.

Until Buck joins them at the bar.

“Hey guys, this place has some great music!” Buck’s his usual cheery self, doing some weird dance with his hands around his head that makes the other two men crack up.

“Buck what are y-”

“Well hello. What can I get you?” The bartender is staring directly at Buck, leaning over the bar and smiling.

“Um, I was trying to order.” Chimney is staring from the guy to Buck to Eddie with a pissed off expression.

“In a second sweetie.” The bartender, a 20-something man with bleached blond highlights, a dazzling smile and the tightest shirt he could possibly wear without it ripping over his chest holds up a hand to Chimney’s face. He smiles at Buck again, this time his eyes clearly wandering down the man’s frame, appraising. “Are your parents anti-vaxxers, because you look like you could use a shot?”

Eddie’s about to groan because that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard but then Buck’s roaring with laughter.

“Wow, that’s… That’s brilliant!” Buck is nearly doubled over laughing, and the bartender is practically glowing seeing how well his line worked. “I could use a shot yeah. And uh, didn’t you guys want some drinks too Chim, Eddie?”

Buck orders a round of shots for the table and then steps back for Chim to order. The bartender finally looking at him.

“I’ll have a beer. Thanks for being so prompt…” Chimney deadpans, but the bartender barely even notices, grabbing a beer and handing it to Chimney while still making eyes at Buck.

“Here, this one’s on the house.” The bartender passes a drink to Buck, it’s smoking from the top and Buck takes it and drinks without a second thought.

“Oh, that’s good!” He takes another drink, earning yet another appreciative smirk from the bartender. “What’s in this?”

The bartender rattles off a list of alcohols and ingredients before taking the now empty glass back and handing Buck another. “Let me know if you want anything else, I’ll bring your shots out in a minute.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem handsome.”

They all head back to the table Hen’s found and Chimney is still bitching about being ignored at the bar.

“Can you believe it? Ten minutes I wait at the bar to take my order and Buck shows up and the bartender is fawning over him in one second flat.”

“He wasn’t fawning Chim.” Buck is smiling though, clearly pleased with himself.

“Please, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were flirting back to get free drinks Buck.”

Eddie looks at Buck then, not having even considered that, but he laughs, knowing it isn’t true.

Buck grins, taking a sip of his drink. “This is a gay bar, it’s so easy to get free drinks. I never pay for my own drinks at a place like this.”

That draws Eddie up short, hitting his beer bottle on the table a bit harder than he intended when placing it down, drawing a smirk from Hen. “What?”

Buck turns to Eddie, chuckling as he glances then between the rest of the group. “You don’t all flirt to get free drinks?”

“Not with guys?” Chimney is the first to respond, although Hen is covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Your loss. Dudes are _w__aaaaay _easier to get free stuff out of. Fucking bat your eyelashes, flex your biceps, give ‘em a smile and a wink and they’re fucking putty in your hands. Never gotten a free drink from a girl but I LIVED off free drinks from dudes at gay bars in college when I had no money.”

Hen’s laying her head on the table laughing uncontrollably, Chimney is staring in confusion at Buck, and Bobby is watching Eddie who looks like he might bust a blood vessel for some reason.

“Okay there Diaz?” Bobby has noticed it, but the moment he says anything Eddie’s face drops any emotion it has.

“I’m fine. Just seems like a Buck 1.0 thing to do Evan.” Eddie gives Buck a stern look at that. He nearly grits the words out, hand curled around the mouth of his beer bottle, knuckles showing through skin.

Buck waves a hand as if pushing the thought away. “It’s not like I’m gonna blow them for a free drink or something. It’s just some flirting and free alcohol.”

Hen nearly falls on the floor cackling. “Best! Best… Fire night out… Ever!!”

Chimney still looks a bit weirded out and Eddie seems to be more drawn into himself than Bobby’s ever seen. Buck and Hen are having the time of their lives though so Bobby isn’t too concerned.

He shouldn’t have been so optimistic.

When the bartender brings over their shots he shamelessly flirts with Buck who just as shamelessly flirts back. It earns them another free round on the bartender and Chimney puts his head in his hands.

“How? He’s smooth with women, and he can charm men out of free drinks too? Teach me your skills Buck!”

“Hey, you’re with my sister, you don’t need any of my skills anymore.” Buck punches Chim in the arm playfully, and Chim pretends to cry out, falling into Eddie who barely even notices, eyes fixed on the table.

The night continues like that with Chimney marveling at Buck’s flirting skills, Eddie getting quieter and quieter (and drunker and drunker) and Hen having the absolute best time of her life.

“I’m about to get white girl wasted tonight,” Hen jokes, leaning against Buck who’s equally tipsy.

“Mhm, me too. I’m about two drinks away from taking off my shirt and dancing on the bar.” Buck turns to Hen and they both start howling with laughter.

A guy comes up to the table, ignoring everyone in favor of Buck who he leans in close to. “Hey handsome. Wanna dance?”

This is the fifth time tonight Buck’s been propositioned to dance and Eddie’s preparing for yet another “sorry I’m just drinking with friends.” 

But then Buck stands up, swaying a bit before grinning. 

”Yeah, why not?”

“What?” Eddie whispers, and of course Chim hears and turns to him.

“I’m so confused…”

“Should we stop him, he seems like he’s gotten pretty drunk?” Bobby says as he nurses his fourth Shirley Temple.

“No, I have to see this!” Hen grabs Bobby’s arm, nearly squealing watching Buck head out to the dance floor.

True to his word, Buck has his shirt whipped off within minutes of getting onto the dance floor, bumping and grinding against the guy that asked him to dance.

The long lines of muscle, the smooth planes of skin marred only by the tattoo on his chest, Buck’s body sways to the rhythm as he dances with the man.

There’s only so much Eddie can take before he loudly pushes his chair back and heads up to the bar. Bobby looks after him, but Hen and Chim are still too focused on Buck.

“And what can I get you?” The bartender asks Eddie, giving him a once over as he had Buck.

Eddie notices but pays it no mind. He’s not interested in guys. Or he tells himself that anyway. Or at the very least he concedes, he’s only interested in one guy.

“Two beers.”

“Coming right up.”

Eddie sits at the bar swilling his beers, feeling the alcohol starting to really affect him. He’s watching Buck out on the dance floor, and he’s dancing with another guy now.

The lights are flickering, the music loud and pulsating, matching the gyrations of Buck’s hips towards the new man. His head is thrown back, a wide grin plastered onto his face and a sheen of sweat beginning to accumulate on his skin, sliding down his pecs, his abs, towards his waistband that’s hanging low on his hips.

It shouldn’t affect him, he shouldn’t care, Buck’s an adult he can do what he wants.

But so is Eddie, and Eddie wants…

Eddie _wants._

He wants so fucking much it feels like he might explode if he doesn’t do something about it.

“What is Eddie doing?” Bobby is staring at him from across the bar, his eyes traveling from Eddie’s line of sight to Buck who is dancing with yet another guy.

“Did any of you know Buck was Bi?” Chimney is saying, receiving only knowing looks from Hen. “Cap?”

Bobby pats Chimney on the arm, then Hen, pointing at Eddie.

Eddie’s got one too many drinks in him, and his mind is zeroed in on Buck.

Buck Buck Buck.

Evan.

The chant rings louder in his ears than the blood rushing through them or the pumping bass.

And then his feet are moving, taking him across the dance floor, eyes on his target, stalking.

His arms are up above his head before he can think of what he’s doing, thoughts drowning in alcohol and desire and jealousy and _want__._ He tugs on the back pf his shirt, feeling it slide across his skin and over his head.

Then Eddie wraps a hand in either side of the shirt, rolling it taut before slipping it around the back of Buck’s neck, pulling him away from the guy he’d been dancing with and towards him instead.

Buck’s eyes are heavy lidded and blown wide, his smile growing as he sees who’s pulled him into their orbit.

Eddie’s hips slot perfectly against Buck’s, his hands still holding onto his shirt, keeping Buck’s eyes locked on him and only him.

Buck moans at the feeling of Eddie against him, one hand gripping Eddie’s hip, getting a feel for the way the man moves, one thumb pressed against searing hot skin. The other hand runs over Eddie’s toned abs, a soft shudder running through both their bodies at the contact.

“Are they…?” Chimney is staring at his two friends, his coworkers, grinding on the dance floor.

“Yes! I told you all, I told you! Pay UP!” Hen is shouting, screaming like she just won the lottery and not, like, a combined pool of 50 dollars.

And as they watch, Buck and Eddie gravitate closer and closer, bodies moving first as one writhing mass of limbs, then as one unit, flowing with the music, with each other in perfect synchronicity.

When they finally kiss Hen nearly passes out, Chimney starts furiously texting Maddie and Bobby, Bobby just smiles, happy those two idiots finally figured their shit out.


	2. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut scene Tumblr didn't get to see.

Eddie’s lips feel like heaven, even if he tastes like hell with all that beer. Buck moves down, licking up Eddie’s throat and neck, tasting salt now and letting it mix on his tongue before he finds his lips once more. Their tongues collide again, slithering against each other, twisting and turning, far more adroit than either man would have expected considering their level of inebriation.

Buck groans, shivering at the feel of Eddie’s thigh pressing against his crotch, feels the meaty thickness of it as it rubs against him just right.

“Eddie...” His voice is shot, eyes dark as he tries to focus on Eddie.

“Evan...” And now Eddie lets his hands slide into Buck’s hair, messing it up, dropping his shirt to the floor, lost to the world. His teeth drag down Buck’s jaw, nipping and teasing.

Slowly they move, drifting further away from the sight of their friends, unconsciously, being enveloped by the seething throng of bodies on the dance floor.

The world falls away, the only sounds and sights and smells and feelings those of their bodies together, whispered words, salt and skin and stale beer, red lights flickering over toned abdominals or chiseled pecs, fingers gripping thighs, hips…

Eddie has Buck turned around now, grinding his hard cock into his best friend’s ass, making him move his hips just as he wants with one hand on either side of him, guiding him, controlling him.

It’s the hottest thing Buck’s ever done, or had done to him rather.

Fingers snake up Eddie’s neck, carding hi hair and tugging as Buck turns his head to peck Eddie’s lips. Eddie kisses back, sliding them down Buck’s neck until he latches on the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking a mark into smooth skin.

Buck groans, pressing back with his entire body, wanting to be touching every inch of his partner.

A few moments later and they’re stumbling into the bathroom, nipping at each other’s lips as their feet tangle together walking backwards towards the stall.

For inside hear only the faint thump of the bass outside registers, sounds tinny and deep, lights fuzzy and unfocused, or maybe it’s just their eyes. The only thing that feels sharp and clear is their unbridled desire.

Buck pushes Eddie into the wall, the metal clanging as he attacks his neck, kissing and licking down it until he reaches Eddie’s muscular pecs, tweaking a nipple with his teeth and receiving a gasping moan from Eddie in return.

Eddie’s hands fumble with Buck’s belt, and Buck reaches down to do the same. They’re kissing as their hands move, clumsy and hurried, but finally Buck gets a hand around the both of them and they gasp into one another’s mouth.

“Eddie...”

“Evan...”

There are no more words, just soft moans, whimpers and sobs as Buck jerks the both of them off together, their cock heads aligning just right to drag against one another, getting his hand sticky and wet. Both of them are coated in their combined pre-cum, breathing harshly as they feel everything rocketing towards completion.

“Fuck Buck!” “Eddie!” They cry out, mouths panting against one another as they cum simultaneously painting their stomachs with their release.

They kiss a bit more, lazy and slow, panting as they feel it all taking it’s toll. Slowly they both drift off on their feet, leaned against the stall wall.

* * *

And that’s how Bobby and Chim find them, pressed against each other, cock’s still hanging out in the open, pants pulled down around their thighs, passed out drunk drooling on each other.

Hen’s never been happier to hear about two men getting it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Here's an expansion of my tumblr fic, with an added little smut scene tagged on. ;)
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comment, kudos and subs!


End file.
